The Fields
by CKTheBookFreak
Summary: Annabeth Chase lives on a farm with her family. she meets Percy Jackson one day, and slowly starts to fall for him. but, her ex boyfriend Luke, still isnt over her. what happens when people start disappearing in the fields? Who is behind all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi People! This is My First Story on this account, and in wearing my Track uniform! how formal (so much sarcasm) so if this chapter is short its because my BFFL is driving me to the track fields and i'm typing in her car. so i wrote this story waaaaaay back, and found it a few days ago. i had original characters, so if i have any mistakes such as writing Julius instead of Jason, i'm sorry. the key is;**

**Ethan = Percy**

**Faith = Annabeth**

**Julius = Jason**

**Haley = Piper**

**Sooo heres the Chappie!**

**_Chapter 1_  
><strong>

**Annabeth**

It was a cool, summer afternoon in San Fran today. I walked out to the stables where my horse Meadow was waiting. i brought her out and grabbed the hose and brush for cleaning. Meadow was normally a very clean horse, she is light brown, with a dark brown mane and tail, but her hooves were very muddy today. last night i had rode her through the woods on the path, when it started to rain. the path had gotten very muddy, and she was forced to walk back in it. i didnt get a chance to clean her last night, so i was doing it this morning. I kneeled down and held out my palm for her to put her hoof in. She trusted me, since i had raised her from a foal when her mother passed away. she gave me her hoof and i started to scrub it. i had gotten up early hoping to have a little peace and quiet with Meadow, but that didnt always happen.

"ANNA-" Bobby yelled,

"-BETH" Matthew continued. they always yelled at me like that. i didnt say anything, and proceeded on cleaning Meadow's Third hoof.

"ANNA-" Bobby yelled again

"-BE-" I cut Matthew off

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT" i screamed. My brothers appeared and stared at me, wide-eyed. "What do you want?"

"Teddy" Bobby said softly

"Bubby" Matthew said. I smiled. Teddy and Bubby were our oldest horse Era's foals.

"In a minute boys. just let me finish cleaning Meadow"

"O" Bobby said

"Kay" Matthew finsihed Bobby, once again

After Meadow was clean, and the twins were done fussing with Teddy and Bubby, we walked inside for breakfast.

XxXxXMy Name is LINE BREAK Hello!XxXxX

It was around 2pm when i decided to take Meadow for a ride. i grabbed my grey and green saddle and secured it on her. I put my phone and wallet in the little pack on the side. Once she was 'All geared up" as my dad says, I tied my hair back and climbed up on her back.

We rode along the path in the woods, when I heard a rustling sound in the bushes. I climbed off of Meadow's back and put her lead on a branch sticking out of a tree. i walked towards where I heard the noise. i froze, when i heard it again. Louder. suddenly, two boys and a girl ran out from the trees laughing. one of the boys, knocked me down and i scraped my arm and knee. Meadow, probably scared started to run back towards the way we came, dragging the branch with her.

"MEADOW!" I yelled. i got up and saw the three kids staring at me. one of the boys who knocked me down, had raven black hair, with some awlfully bright green eyes. the other boy, had sandy blonde hair that was sticking up in some places, with icy blue eyes. the girl, in the middle, had choppy brown hair, braided at the sides, had eyes that didnt seem to make up their mind on what color they want to be. then, the green eyed boy spoke.

"Hi, um sorry bout' that. I'm Percy, and these are my friends Jason and Piper" he said

"Hi, I'm Annabeth" then, i remembered Meadow, and ran towards home.

**Hey guys i just arrived at the fields, and my laptop is about to die, soooo heres the first and very short chappie. other chapters will be longer i swear on the river styx. and, i just wanted to clear some things up.**

***All 4 of them are 15**

***They are NOT Demigods**

***The Title will make sense in the next Chappie.**

**bye! thanks for Reading! **

**Natalia**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey Guys! I have at least 2 of ya guys out there! I would love some reviews... sooo if you want another chapter, give me... 3 reviews! FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE! So enjoy.**

**Annabeth.**

As I sprinted off, I realized I had been totally rude. I stopped and turned to see if they were still there, but they had disappeared. I shrugged and thought, _Percy isn't a common name. Maybe I can find the student directory from last year and find his name_ then I realized, he'd think I'm a stalker. I Started running again when I saw Meadow' s Brown tail swinging as she knelt down eating the grass. I pulled the branch out of her lead, and climbed on her back. Meadow and I rode back to the farm.

Back at the farm, my dad told me to get him the mail and the newspaper. I walked out, and saw Bobby and Matthew playing with the piglets in the pen. Their shoes and legs were all muddy. I was to busy looking at them, I almost ran into the mailbox. I grabbed the mail and realized my mom had a _Creative Daily_ magazine. I picked up the newspaper and read the cover page.

_THE SAN FRAN WEEKLY_

_CITIZENS OF SAN FRANSICO DISSAPPEARING IN WEATHLER TOWN FIELDS_

_Yesterday, 7 year old Sara Thompson went missing after playing with her friends in the fields of Weathler Town. Many of the citizens in Weathler Town, are searching those fields for any sign of their children. Sara was the 11th kid to go missing this week._

I paused. Kids gone missing? Then I remembered a poster I saw when I was riding home. The poster had had a picture of a little girl on it. Meadow didn't stop when I told her to, so I had passed it.. I brought the mail and the newspaper inside and set it on the table. I then, walked up the carpeted stairs to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and realized I had 3 messages from someone, they were from Luke Castellen my EX-boyfriend. I read the texts. They said;

_Luke: Hey babe, come to my house tonight I need to tell you something._

And then,

_Luke: C'mon baby, you know you want it. _

then finally,

_Luke: Annabeth Marie, Come RIGHT NOW_

I had nothing else to do, and besides, I wanted to slap him for calling me 'babe' and 'Baby', and for using my middle name. I decided to give Meadow a break, and took my bike out of the garage. I peddled down my long driveway not bothering to put a helmet off and set of for Luke' s apartment.

At Luke' s apartment, **(A/N I know San Fran doesn't seem like then place that would have apartments, but I have lived/live there, and there are apartments) **I parked my bike in the bike rack in the front. I walked in the door and slid into the elevatar, and pressed the button labled 4. The elevatar stopped at floor 2 to let in an elderly couple . They pressed the lobby floor level and the elevatar went down_ what the flip? _ I thought_ Why didn't it let me go up? _once the couple got out, I pressed my button again. The elevatar went up, only to stop at floor three, and picked up a boy with raven black hair. I recognized him from earlier that day.

"Oh um hi" he said, awkwardly stepping into the elevator.

"Uh hi" I said "sorry about...um...running off like that"

"It's okay..I guess"

"Alright"

"Alrighty"

"Okay"

"Okayy"

"Okayyy"

"Okayyyy"

"Okayyyyy"

Finally the elevator beeps arriving on the fourth floor.

"Okayyyyyy I gotta go"

"Okayyyyyyy" he said. We both burst out laughing as I step out of the elevator. The doors close and the mysterious green eyed boy disappears.

I walk down the hallway to 4H- Luke's room. I knock on his door, and a second later, he is there smirking at me.

"You actually came. I didn't expect you to" he says

"Don't call me baby or babe or Annabeth Marie EVER again"

"Okay geez Annie"

"DON'T CALL ME ANNIE EITHER" He laughed at me

"Whatever get in my room" he said trying to pull me in.

"You've grown taller than me AND you're a football player and you STILL can't pull me into your room"

"Just GO" he says shoving me

"Ow" He laughs. I turn, and take my hand and slap him across the face, then, march out his door.

**Okay okay, I'm bad at Cliffies and I didn't have time to think of one because I have Soccer in likeike half an hour and I will have to call Caitlin, convince her to pick me up, get my crap together, wait for Cait, and then have her drive me. It doesn't sound like much, but Caitlin doesn't like driving me to Soccer, because she doesn't like the smell of all the sweaty boys practicing in the front. She also now, has a new reason, having to do with a certain boy on the team in the front anyway, Bye**

**Natalia**


	3. IMPORTANT AN

**Okay guys, I AM serious about getting 3 reviews. so, if you review, you will be telling me that you are really out there and you aren't just robots who learned how to fanfiction. SOooo anyway, I am ALSO telling you in this chapter/A/N thing-a-ma-bomper, that I'm going to make a Jasper fic, and that chapter will be out soon after this one. soooo yea**

**PEEEEEAAAAACEEE**

**Natalia**


	4. SORRY MEET COURTNEY

hello readers. I am here with this update to tell you, I, Natalia, will no longer be using . :( i have stopped because i can't update for you guys when you want it. BUT i am giving my account to my good friend Courtney! She is going to take over this account for me. I have given her all the information for the stories, and she will do that. She standing Next to me and I'm going to let her type. Farewell

~Natalia

HI! I'm Courtney, and I am Natalia's friend! A few things about me are...

1. I am the youngest of 2

2. I have 2 dogs and one turtle

3. I was born on the same day as Abraham Lincoln

4. I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVe Books

5. And i own a YouTube called TheBookFreak i dont have any videos yet but there will be some soon!

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I am so happy to meet you guys! well, more like Type for you guys! BYEEEEEEEE

=Courtney=


End file.
